Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a VCM (Voice Coil Motor).
Description of Related Art
Recently, a camera module generating a digital image or a video is widely used on a mobile phone, a gamer and a tablet computer.
A conventional camera module includes an image sensor module converting an outside light to a digital image or a video and a lens focusing the outside light to the image sensor module. However, the conventional camera module suffers from disadvantages of disablement of auto focus function to adjust a gap (distance) between the lens and the image sensor module, thereby making it difficult to obtain a high quality image.
However, a recently-developed camera module can adjust a gap (distance) between a lens and an image sensor module due to development of a VCM (Voice Coil Motor), whereby a user can obtain a desired high quality of image using the camera module mounted with the VCM.
The VCM capable of adjusting a gap between a lens and an image sensor module includes a rotor including a lens and a coil, a stator including a magnet, a base supporting the stator and a leaf spring elastically supporting the rotor.
The leaf spring of the VCM serves to elastically support the rotor and to apply a driving current to a coil block. The leaf spring is formed with a terminal unit bent for applying the driving current to the coil block, and when the terminal unit is bent to the leaf spring, a twist or heaving phenomenon is generated to the leaf spring, whereby the rotor is disadvantageously generated with a bad driving.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the VCM.